


Popsicles at Sunset

by Paradisesimmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, cute date stuff, nishinoya yuu being a cute boyfriend, shit bruh i'm terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradisesimmer/pseuds/Paradisesimmer
Summary: Basically a cute one-shot involving a popsicle date with Nishinoya Yuu. Just fluff and stuff.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Popsicles at Sunset

The echoing screech of rough tennis shoes scraping against the shiny gym floor was prominent. Every once and awhile, there would be the sharp chirp of a whistle, the applause of the over-eager crowd, or the cries of several teammates calling to each other. Still, the atmosphere was intoxicating, drawing the crowd in and out like the waves on a beach.  
It was still early when the match had finished. Karasuno had won, though barely scraping by at the last moment. The excited cheers of the team filled the large gymnasium with glee.  
(Y/n) smiled, going over to the enthusiastic teenager, who was jumping for joy with Tanaka and Hinata. Seeing them come into view, he quickly ran over to them with a cheerful grin.

“I told you we would win, (Y/n)!” Nishinoya said. Sweat was still dotted all over his skin and it was clear he was somewhat tired from the long match, but he was still ecstatic beyond belief.  
“I didn’t doubt you for one second,” (Y/n) replied, smiling brightly at him. There was no way she could match his brilliant one at this moment but she was still just as excited.

“Let’s go celebrate!” he said instantly, sparkles lighting up his eyes.  
(Y/n) couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at his childish statement. “Sure! But don’t you want to celebrate with the others too?”  
Nishinoya glanced over his shoulder at his teammates before looking back at his significant other. “Everyone’s heading home right now to rest up so it’ll be okay. Besides, I want to hang out with just you tonight!”  
(Y/n) looked over to the rest of the team, who seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation with a great deal of interest. Aside from Tsukishima, the others were all reacting to the new plans of a date night with curious eyes.

“If you say so,” (Y/n) said, their usual smile adjourning their features, “Let’s get going soon then or it’ll be too dark.”  
Nishinoya nodded eagerly. His cheeks were surprisingly still flushed from the match.

The quiet sounds of crickets were coming to light as the couple made their way towards the park nearby. Lamp lights flickered as the sun began to set, basking the sky in a beautiful crimson and blue aura. In the distance, a dog barked continuously, harmonizing with the colorful laughter of the two teenagers,  
“You know I didn’t think celebrating involved us getting Garigari-kun Popsicles and handing out at the park,” (Y/n) said.

  
Their eyes glanced at the plastic bag in their hands that was slightly moist from the now-melting popsicles. They remembered that Nishinoya had always favored the soda-flavored ones.  
“I thought we could just eat them and hang out together! That’s still celebrating for me,” he said, a sort-of proud look appearing on his face.  
“Alright, but if you try to eat mine like you did last time, there will be hell to pay,” (Y/n) said.

  
They tapped Nishinoya’s forehead to further elaborate their point. Of course Nishinoya responded by laughing at their attempt to threaten him.  
“Fine, fine, but if you can’t finish yours I want it.”  
“Nope, I bet I could finish it faster than you anyways,” (Y/n) huffed.

  
The dimly lit park came into view and (Y/n) instantly ran towards it, hopping onto the top of the play structure. The metal creaked once feeling the shift of weight.  
“Come on. Hurry up or the popsicles will melt,” they said, unwrapping the bag impatiently and pulling out one of the popsicles for him.  
He hopped onto the structure after them and quickly snatched the sweet treat out of their hands eagerly.  
(Y/n) laughed once more at his child-like nature, slowly tearing the packaging of theirs and tasting the chilled treat.  
After a couple moments of comfortable silence, Nishinoya had finished his popsicle and was laying his head on (Y/n)’s lap.  
“Hey, what’s that thing?” he murmured, looking up at the sky and pointing to some unknown object. (Y/n) hummed, following his gaze upwards but seeing nothing of great importance.

  
“What are you-”  
It was then Nishinoya took the opportunity to take a large bite out of (Y/n)’s popsicle. Not reacting quick enough, (Y/n) let out a mocking gasp and smacked him on the head.  
“How dare you steal my popsicle!” they said, creasing their eyebrows down at him. Nishinoya simply replied with a bright and mischievous grin.  
“You were just too slow for me,” he said, a glinting competitive look in his eyes appearing.  
(Y/n) huffed, looking at the popsicle stick, which was all that remained from Nishinoya’s unguarded attack. “You owe me a new popsicle,” they said, their eyes still narrowed in a fake hurt expression.

  
Nishinoya laughed, pressing a chaste kiss against his significant other’s lips. (Y/n) could taste the remains of their soda-flavored popsicle on his lips. Once separating, (Y/n) stared at him with a sigh.  
“Fine, I guess that counts…”  
Their boyfriend simply smiled brightly and lay back down on their lap constantly. This was the type of celebration he enjoyed; Hanging out with his lover with the sun setting against the crimson sky.


End file.
